<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Immolation by Devourmous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29841564">Immolation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devourmous/pseuds/Devourmous'>Devourmous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cannibalism, Cannibalistic Thoughts, Control, Controlling, Controlling Behaviour, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Death, Dehumanization, Drug Use, Drugging, Drugs, Dumbification, Emotional Manipulation, Erotic Electrostimulation, F/M, Food, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Manipulation, Mind Break, Mind Control, Mind Games, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Murder, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Snuff, Talk of Food in a Manner That May Trigger EDs, Talk of Health in a Manner That May Trigger EDs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:22:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>207</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29841564</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devourmous/pseuds/Devourmous</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A medium-length concept consisting of Controlling Behaviour, Manipulation, Food, Talk of Food/Health in a Manner That May Trigger EDs, Dumbification, Drugging, Mind Break, Cannibalism, Snuff</p><p>Disclaimer: All of the contents and concepts are to be taken as either pure fantasy or as pre-discussed consensual sex acts and roleplay between two or more adults who are able to consent. All of these kinks were developed due to trauma and/or exposure at a young age, and safe kink practices are backed by psychologists and therapists as a valid coping mechanism when done safely. I have three separate psychiatrists that I work with, and they all agree that kink, when practised safely, can be a helpful coping mechanism.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Immolation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thinking about controlling every aspect of someone’s life. Convincing them to take good care of their body, eating well and working out regularly. Cutting out all junk foods and making sure they eat full meals regularly. Making sure they drink plenty of water and take vitamins and supplements. Making them slowly cut off all of their friends and family, convincing them that they aren’t eating healthily enough and that they are going to be a bad influence. </p><p>They think I’m just making sure they take care of themselves, but really I’m just making sure their body will be good to eat and that they won’t have anyone to check in on them when the time comes. Introducing drugs into their food gradually so that they’d get withdrawals unless they ate the food I made, slowly making it so that they’ll only eat whatever I give them. Adding in drugs that addle their mind, confusing them so badly that they can’t think for themselves</p><p>They'd just find themselves doing whatever I say so they don’t end up confused. Soon enough I’ll have my pet on a strict diet and schedule, perfecting their body and becoming the perfect livestock. Dumb and obedient, happy to please, and perfect for slaughter.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>